


Tantei-san

by Nanitapop



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, cumpleaños divertido, doy pena ajena, he dicho lo mucho que me gusta el kaito con vestidos ?, kaito pasivo, kaito trapito, no se emocionen mucho en algun momento se me saldrá lo sad, porque queria más shinkai, probablemente esto sea un progreso con lo de no escribir cosas sad hahahah, probablemente tarde meses en actualizar, shinichi activo, soy una pendeja que escribe más dolor que otra cosa, tengan piedad de mi, tengo cierta obsesión con las etiquetas, tenia antojo de escribir esto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanitapop/pseuds/Nanitapop
Summary: Serie de oneshot's shinkai





	1. cumpleaños desastroso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito está pasando el peor cumpleaños de su vida, y todo por culpa de cierto detective. Aunque quizás, no sea tan malo al final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola ! Aquí traigo algo que escribí para una amiga como regalo, pero que acabé escribiendo dos semanas después :’) matenme. Como siempre,los personajes no me pertenecen y probablemente sea un desastre descomunal.

_—_ _Tantei_ _-_ _sa_ _n_ _, al fin te veo, ¿me preguntaba si_ _harías_ _algo el 21 de Junio?— preguntó el ladrón una vez se vio atrapado en la azotea._

 _—Estaré resolviendo unos casos, ¿ a qué viene esa pregunta,_ _Kid_ _?— habló curioso el detective observando, muy poco, como el labio del ladrón se fruncía._

_—  seguro que ¿no tienes nada interesante para ese día?— preguntó nuevamente antes de desplegar su ala delta. Girándose para que el detective no viese su enojo.— ¿No sabes que pasará en ese día?_

_— No que yo sepa— le miró curioso —_ _eh_ _¿_ _kid_ _? ¡_ _Hey_ _! espera…_

_Antes de siquiera volver a llamarlo , el ladrón de blanco se había perdido en el cielo. Dejando a un detective sorprendido y preguntándose porque el otro no se había molestado en contestar su pregunta._

Había pasado una semana de eso,faltando tres días para su cumpleaños,  y ni rastros del detective, o por lo menos ni siquiera se había molestado en contestar sus mensajes. Kaito frunció el ceño tirando el teléfono a un lado mientras cerraba los ojos.

 

…

  
Su mirada viajaba del primer párrafo al segundo de la noticia  consecutivamente, al parecer el detective más afanado del país había aparecido misteriosamente, para alivio de la policía local e inoportuno para su persona.  Movió su dedo por la pantalla de la Tablet para seguir leyendo el resto de la noticia hasta que escuchó a su mejor amiga alardeando que ahora, con la llegada de Shinichi Kudo,  el reinado del ladrón fantasma acabaría en un dos por tres.

Cuando prestó atención a  lo que mencionaba Aoko no pudo evitar reírse,  indicando y recalcando, que no entendía por qué el afán del detective por querer capturar al misterioso mago.

Él no es que fuese una amenaza, se detuvo en sus pensamientos, bueno, realmente si arremetía contra los tesoros de los museos, pero no pueden culparlo, a fin de cuentas, los incompetentes eran la policía local, no él. Y siendo sinceros, Shinichi ya lo hubiese metido en la cárcel si no fuese porque  tenían una especie de relación, o un intento, ya que se la pasaban mas tiempo haciendo sus trabajos nocturnos en vez de pasar tiempo juntos.

— ¡Kaito, no me estás escuchando! —se quejó la castaña mientras se paraba en frente suyo, inclinándose con molestia— Te estoy hablando, no entiendo porque siempre te empeñas en ignorarme.

—No estoy interesado en tus niñerías con respecto a Kaito Kid, ni mucho menos por Shinichi Kudo—protestó mientras dirigía nuevamente su mirada a la pantalla.

Aoko pareció sorprendida para luego sonreír con altanería. – Hey, ¿No será que tiene algo que ver más, principalmente, por Shinichi? No había aparecido en meses,  ya me estaba preocupando;  ya que tú ni siquiera te molestaste en llamar  a la policía por no saber el paradero de tu chico-Comentó sentándose en el asiento de al lado esperando a ver la reacción del otro.

3…2…1…

—No llamaría a la policía por eso. Además, sé que trabaja de detective, y por ello sé que probablemente haya estado ocupado con un caso- murmuró — como siempre.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que estés ligeramente molesto con él, ¿o sí? — preguntó jugando con su teléfono.

—bah, tonterías— soltó antes de que la maestra llegara  y diera inicio  la clase, no sin antes presenciar unas de las tantas riñas entre los dos.

Una vez acabada, Aoko agarró a Kaito de la mano y lo arrastró fuera del instituto, hizo que le acompañara a comprar unas cosas en el súper mercado, y una vez listos, se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.

—Nos vemos mañana, Kaito, te tendré algo preparado para tu cumpleaños— indicó luego de abrir el portón de su casa para entrar.

 

Kaito sonrió divertido despidiéndose de igual manera para luego adentrarse a su hogar.

 

 

…

  
Kaito suspiró con desgana, dejó su mochila en el mueble  y  fue hasta su habitación. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y caminó hasta la cama, se quitó los zapatos y se tiró sobre esta;  faltaba un día para su cumpleaños, y al parecer le tocaría asaltar una nueva joya aunque no tuviese ganas, sin contar el hecho de que, probablemente, le tocaría ver nuevamente al detective Kudo. Ese imbécil, creía haberle preguntado si haría algo el día de mañana, emocionado de quizás, no tener que planear un robo y pasar tiempo con su detective, pero Kudo  prácticamente se hizo de la vista gorda alegando que tenía que resolver unos casos primero y si lograba desocuparse quizás podría pasarse por su casa.

Y ahí estaba, planeando un robo en un día y medio, el cual estaba planificado para la semana próxima  por su cumpleaños, pero acabó ahí,  ideando el plan solo  para poder desviar la atención del detective hacia él aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Esperaba al menos, contar con la suerte de que esta vez la joya que debía robar  fuese pandora. Aunque, no le molestaba que no lo  fuera tampoco.

—Probablemente deba explicarle a Aoko que la fiesta será algo más tarde. ¿O distraerla con algo?— Susurró antes de quedarse dormido completamente. Mañana sería un largo día, y realmente, no estaba preparado

 

…

  
Los guardias corrían de un lado a otro bajo las órdenes de Nakamori, ya eran las 7:50 de la noche; kaitou Kid había anunciado su próximo robo a las 8:00  en punto, el anciano estaba estresado, si no lograba atrapar esta vez a Kaitou Kid juraba que entraría en un estado de irritabilidad donde ni Aoko le sacaría de esta.

Aunque esta vez el mago indicó el robo un día antes, y eso era  extraño; el ladrón acostumbraba a pasar la carta dos días antes para darle chance a la policía de descifrar el código pero esta vez no había código, y la carta había llegado a su departamento a las 9 de la noche del día anterior.  Tan distraído estaba que no escuchó  a quien lo llamaba hasta que la otra persona se decidió a alzar la voz.

—Inspector, lamento haber llegado tarde, tuve un caso de homicidio en el último minuto, así que tuve que desviarme  y con suerte llegué a tiempo.

—Kudou, que bien que apareces. Aun Kaitou Kid no ha llegado, solo espero que esta vez, pueda atraparlo.— indicó con molestia — Por lo que dice la nota de ayer, robará el Pink Star (1), que se encuentra en exhibición por el tour   de los diamantes de colores  famosas del mundo realizado en el museo Beika, así que debemos asegurarnos de que no lo robe  y a ese estúpido ladrón,

Shinichi soltó una risa divertida para luego escuchar a uno de los guardias indicar que faltaba un minuto para que apareciera el ladrón de guante blanco, aunque, no lo esperaba hoy en un atraco… soltó un suspiro y se quedó en una esquina observando los movimientos del castaño, aunque aún no sabía de qué se iba a disfrazar esta vez.

— Diez segundos.

—  5 segundos—  habló uno de los guardias mirando el reloj.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta una capa de humo se iba esparciendo por toda la habitación. Los guardias y el resto de los espectadores ,que querían ver el gran robo de esa noche,  comenzaron a toser  ignorando que una persona se iba acercando sigilosamente, Shinichi abrió uno de sus ojos aun tosiendo topándose con una figura femenina revoloteando alrededor de  la vidriera, frunció el ceño caminando a paso rápido para poder alcanzarla, cosa que no fue factible ya que  el ladrón había logrado hacerse con la joya comenzando a correr.

Shinichi gruñó ignorando las quejas de los guardias  comenzando a correr escaleras arriba para alcanzar a la colegiala ( gracias a la buena visión que poseía el pasillo del museo donde no había alcanzado el humo), una vez llegó a la azotea, con poco aire  por la cantidad de pisos que tenía el edificio, encaró a la “mujer”.

— Oh, detective, no pensé que vendría, después de todo, dijo que tendría un caso que resolver—  indicó la “mujer” con un tono ácido que hizo que el otro se pusiera incómodo.

Shinichi estaba seguro que se estaba olvidando de algo, pero ¿de qué? claramente la “chica” estaba enojada, pero ¿por qué razón? no recuerda haber hecho nada malo en lo que va de la semana. ¿O quizás?

— ¿Estás enojado por qué no me he comunicado contigo? te dije que he estado ocupado con unos casos, no es como para que tengas que ponerte como un niño, Kaito.

La susodicha frunció más el ceño, bien, no era mucho lo que pedía, sólo un simple “feliz cumpleaños, Kaito” apretó la joya que se encontraba en su mano derecha y se la tiró al castaño.

—Yo me largo— gruñó molesto mientras hacía un movimiento de manos   sacando de la nada su inseparable capa para luego transformarla en su ala delta, con suerte llegaría justo cuando Aoko le llevara una torta a su departamento, y podría acabar su cumpleaños más o menos decente. — No es la joya que estaba buscando, así que no la necesito—

Shinichi iba a protestar ante ese repentino arrebato de malcriadez pero, como noches antes, ya el mago se había escabullido lejos de la azotea del edificio. Miró la joya topándose con la inseparable tarjeta que siempre dejaba el ladrón.

 **_“ Te espero en mi casa, con suerte quizás  te acuerdes de algo y no termine_ ** **_ignorándote_ ** **_por más de un mes._ **

**_Kaito_ ** **_Kuroba_ ** **_”_ **

¿Y ahora que había hecho esta vez?  ignoró esos pensamientos en cuanto vio al inspector Nakamori seguido de el montón de policías que siempre le acompañaban. Shinichi le entregó la joya escuchando los alardes de felicidad del hombre.

—Ya me tengo que ir inspector, voy algo tarde.

— Estamos iguales, mi hija va a matarme por no acompañarla al cumpleaños de Kaito, soy muy malo para las fechas, y probablemente no llegue hasta después de las 12 a.m. Probablemente esta vez, Kaito la deberá pasar con ella, hablando de eso ¿ tú no deberías estar ahí también?

Shinichi se quedó un rato mirando al hombre procesando la información, así que por eso el otro estaba enojado, vaya, tanto drama por una fecha de cumpleaños, a él se le olvidaba el suyo y no andaba con tanto drama. Soltó un suspiro asintiendo a lo que decía el inspector para después girar sobre sus talones e ir escaleras abajo para salir del museo. Si no se movía se daba por muerto, y estaba seguro que sería peor, no era la primera vez que se le olvidaba alguna cosa que relacionara al mago, y probablemente Kaito lo mataría.

— Mierda.— se quejó esquivando a las personas que circulaban por la acera.

 

…

  
—¡Kaito!— llamó por quinta vez la mujer desde la ventana de su balcón, ya se estaba cansando de llamar  a su casa— ¿quizá salió con Shinichi al final? — preguntó dudosa, esta mañana cuando le entregó su regalo el chico no se veía para nada contento.

— Bah, seguramente si se quedó en ver con el detective ese. — negó terminando por guardar la torta que había preparado para el chico. — probablemente le dé un poco mañana.

 

…

  
Soltó un suspiro resignado a fin de cuentas acabó sin ánimos de colarse en casa de la chica, dejó sus herramientas de trabajo en el escritorio para luego tirarse en la cama, menudo cumpleaños,  bostezó con pereza girándose para quedar boca arriba . Si el idiota de Shinichi no se presentaba daba por hecho que no sería más su detective favorito. Gruñó indignado revisando su teléfono para toparse con un mensaje del susodicho.

“ _Lamento no haberme acordado, estaré lo más pronto posible en tu casa”_

Kaito alzó una ceja levantandose de la cama para ir a la ventana a esperar al otro, esperaba que al menos tuviese esta vez una buena excusa. Abrió nuevamente la tapa del teléfono para comenzar a escribir una respuesta.

 

“Espero que el maravilloso detective tenga una buena razón para dejarme plantado”

 

 

…

  
Shinichi escuchó el zumbido del teléfono sacándolo de su pantalón para revisar  el remitente. Rió divertido por la amenaza, cruzó la esquina que daba hacia la calle principal y siguió corriendo hasta llegar al otro extremo donde se encontraba la casa del muchacho. Alzó la mirada una vez recuperó la respiración  viendo que el chico le miraba.

¿No se había quitado aún el uniforme de estudiante?, pensó el detective curioso, negó para sus adentros, seguramente el chico había llegado recién de la persecución. Shinichi sonrió un poco al ver que el otro le estaba mirando. Cuando el mago se percató de eso frunció un poco el ceño para desaparecer del balcón.

Pasado unos segundos Kaito estaba abriendo la puerta dejando ver el uniforme completo, Shinichi movió sus ojos hacia el suelo para luego ir subiendo y admirar las piernas del otro,  seguido de sus caderas hasta llegar a su rostro, ¿cómo hacía para parecer tanto a una chica? parpadeó  para luego soltar un carraspeo al toparse con que el mago se había percatado de su radar.

— Al parecer alguien leyó la carta— dijo una vez cerró la puerta tras de sí y miraba al detective en el medio de la sala. —  Pensé que pasarías de ella.

— De hecho… Si, esa era mi intención, pero luego el inspector Nakamori, mencionó que Aoko te estaba preparando un pastel, y luego me percaté que realmente, la Pink Star no estaba en tus planes hasta nuevo aviso.. Así que … Lo lamento, he tenido una semana algo complicada con algunos casos, se que no es excusa pero en verdad perdón— comentó llevando sus dos manos al rostro para disculparse. — Aunque… No recuerdo que me hayas mencionado anteriormente que era tu cumpleaños.

Kaito se le quedó un rato mirándole para luego hacer cabeza, sabía que Kudo era capaz de olvidarse de cosas que en cierto modo eran irrelevantes pero que por ende, se olvidaban con más facilidad , el detective alzó una ceja para luego caer en cuenta de algo.

— A menos que, no me mencionaras  nada y hayas creído que sí— murmuró achicando los ojos en resignación— Y no lo estoy diciendo para librarme, realmente te creo capaz de eso, y más.

Kaito sintió su cara enrojecer mientras intentaba entender esa lógica, tenía sentido, si incluso le había costado a Aoko acordarse de su fecha de cumpleaños ya que el menor no solía soltar las cosas, acabando en que su madre le dijera a la chica la fecha exacta. se removió incómodo en la entrada del pasillo para luego girar la mirada a un lado.

—Probablemente, si me haya olvidado de ese detalle. ¡Pero no puedes culparme! Siempre andas olvidando fechas y me molesté sin saber … Además que no me contestaste los mensajes hace una semana—

— Te dije que estaba ocupado, y, si notaste mis dudas ¿por qué no me lo recordaste?—

— Pensé… Uhg...Que lo harías por ti mismo— dijo bajando el tono de voz.— En todo caso, lo siento; por tratarte mal, y dejarte plantado en la azotea. — murmuró acercándose para besar la mejilla del detective.

Shinichi parpadeó sintiendo como el calor subía hasta sus mejillas y parte de sus orejas. Kaito rió ante el gesto para luego pestañear.

—Has estado viendo mucho mi uniforme Tantei-san, ¿te gusta lo que ves, ah, Shin-chan?—  preguntó divertido el mago.

— Siempre me he preguntado cómo haces para verte tan bien en esas ropas. Aunque, ¿por qué esa ropa? Y si aun estas con ellas, quiere decir que estuviste todo el trayecto enseñando la ropa interior— murmuró el detective bajando nuevamente su mirada a sus piernas.

—Tantei-san, mis ojos están aquí arriba —canturreó tomando el mentón del otro para que le mirara— soy un maestro del disfraz, si quiero disfrazarme de alguien debo hacerlo bien ¿no?— ronroneó besando su mejilla— y probablemente fue lo único que se me ocurrió en último momento al ver a tantas mujeres en uniforme escolar alrededor de las joyas. Y sí, probablemente estuve todo el trayecto con la falda ondeando por el viento.

Shinichi se hizo una imagen mental de las piernas carnosas del ladrón siendo apretadas por el doblez de las medias pantys contra sus muslos, relamió sus labios inconscientemente, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿el menor cargaría ropa interior femenina como la vez que se hizo pasar por Ran? Oh, no sonaba mala idea averiguarlo, sabía que Kaito era bueno travistiéndose, y moría de ganas por ver eso.

Kaito soltó el agarre de su mentón alejándose mientras reía un poco.

—Shin-chan, ¿estás pensando en algo divertido?— preguntó el muchacho tomando los costados del detective mientras se volvía a acercar moviendo su otra mano hacia el cuello del otro. Shinichi aguantó la respiración para luego sentir los labios ansiosos del ladrón.

Kaito movió la mano que se encontraba apretando la cintura del detective hasta los hombros del castaño para terminar de rodear su cuello con los dos brazos y atraerlo más a él para profundizar más el beso; Shinichi soltó un gruñido de satisfacción cuando sintió como el ladrón hundía su lengua dentro de su boca y comenzaba a empujar la suya con fuerza dificultando la tarea de mover las manos hasta las caderas de Kaito y moverlas hasta la mitad de sus nalgas haciendo que  la falda fuese subiendo mientras  exponía de a poco la piel del mago.

—¿Ropa interior femenina?— ronroneo el detective apretando la piel de sus glúteos.

— Mis disfraces son perfectos, Shin-chan—  kaito soltó un jadeo cuando Shinichi había mordido ligeramente su labio inferior mandando una corriente eléctrica por su espalda.

El detective se relamió los labios ante esa idea moviendo sus dedos sobre el borde de la ropa interior sintiendo los encajes de la tela, esto le estaba gustando, quien iba a decir que le llamaría la atención esta clase de cosas, comenzó a caminar lentamente, arrastrando al mago con él,  hasta llegar a la pared y acorralarlo.

—¿Sucede algo? ¿mucho para ti?— preguntó socarrón a pesar de estar él acorralado entre el cuerpo del otro y la pared.

— No realmente— murmuró rozando los labios de Kaito sin terminar de besarlo, el mago rió ante el gesto pero cuando fue a acercarse por más Shinichi se alejó provocando un gruñido de protesta por parte del cumpleañero.

— Shin-chan, quiero besarte— se quejó frotándose más contra él hasta lograr obtener lo que quería.

Shinichi volvió a tomar las caderas del mago para moverlas y que su propia erección se rozara contra la ajena provocando un respingo de Kaito; gemidos y jadeos se mezclaban por la habitación, Shinichi bajó las manos hasta los glúteos del mago para alzarlo y hacer que rodeara su cintura con sus piernas, Kaito por otro lado bajó las manos entre sus cuerpos para mover la camisa del detective fuera de sus pantalones para ir acariciando la piel que se iba exponiendo y luego marcarla con sus uñas. Shinichi jadeó por ello volviendo a empujar sus caderas simulando embestidas provocando un cosquilleo y calor, en su pene.

—Shin, quiero hacerlo ya— murmuró ansioso entre gemidos.

— Tu cuarto está...lejos— susurró  girándose, aun cargando al otro, para caminar hasta el sitio más cómodo y cercano. El mueble.

Dejó al ladrón sobre el mueble provocando un quejido del otro por ser lanzado, Shinichi rió por el berrinche del otro para luego posar una de sus rodillas entre las piernas abiertas de Kaito para inclinarse y volver a besarle. Kaito ronroneó en tono satisfactorio moviendo sus caderas para rozarse sobre la tela del pantalón de su querido detective y dejarla húmeda en el proceso.

— Estás muy ansioso, ¿eh, Kaito?— preguntó mientras tomaba el borde de la camisa del uniforme de marinero para alzarlo y dejar expuesto su pecho.— Vaya, eso explica el misterioso busto que se asomaba.— mencionó viendo el sostén rosado con encaje. Comenzaba a creer que el mago llevaba esto del disfraz al límite.

—Me gustan las chicas con busto pronunciado, y eso lo reflejo en mis disfraces femeninos— mencionó divertido— ¿Te gustan?

— Tienen su encanto, pero prefiero lamer y morder tus pequeños pezones— comentó tomando la prenda íntima, moviéndola hacia arriba dejando expuestos los  pezones del otro.

Kaito sintió como su ropa interior empezaba a molestar a causa de la textura de la tela, Shinichi notó eso por el repentino bulto que se endurecía contra su pierna. Shinichi tomó nuevamente las piernas del otro abriéndolas más;  una de sus manos se coló dentro de la ropa interior y así tomar la erección del chico y comenzar a masturbarlo. Kaito soltó un gemido ronco sacudiendo sus caderas por los temblores provocados por las estipulaciones de su ropa intima y ahora por la mano de su pareja.  

Shinichi se inclinó nuevamente pasando sus labios por el pecho de kaito atrapando uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes, apretandolo y mordiéndolo con algo de fuerza. Kaito gruñó empujando más sus caderas para sentir los dedos del detective moviéndose contra su glande, ¡ _joder si que se sentía bien_! Pensó el mago arqueandose por última vez antes de correrse entre la mano de su novio y manchando su falda. Kaito se retorció un poco más moviendo sus caderas lentamente para sentir más de ese cosquilleo.

— Kaito, eso fue rápido— murmuró soltando el miembro flácido del menor para luego ver el aspecto del chico.

Falda manchada por el semen, parte de su abdomen en el mismo estado, mejillas rojas, labios entreabiertos para soltar los pequeños gemidos que se escapaban, ojos llorosos; simplemente perfecto.

— ujhm, no es mi culpa, la tela de la ropa aceleró los estímulos — jadeó cerrando los ojos para nivelar su respiración, aun su cuerpo se sacudía y su corazón estaba golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho.

Shinichi silbó ante eso llevando sus manos hasta sus pantalones para abrirlos y bajar el cierre, Kaito se mordió el labio expectante por ver qué haría su novio. el detective ni corto ni perezoso bajó un poco su ropa interior y sacó su miembro ya erecto y con el pre-semen escurriéndose gustoso, Kaito jadeó ante la vista abriendo las piernas nuevamente, corriendo su propia ropa interior moviendo sus caderas.

— Vamos Tantei-san, ¿quieres entrar? ¿te excita hacerlo conmigo vestido de mujer? A tu erección parece gustarle.

Shinichi sintió su cara enrojecer mientras fruncía el ceño, debía admitir que le incomodaba cuando Kaito jugaba con sus reacciones físicas. Tomó las caderas del muchacho para rozar su erección contra su culo recibiendo un ronroneo por parte de su novio.  Una vez lo tuvo retorciéndose por más, Shinichi alzó un poco las caderas del mago para ir hundiendo su pene dentro de su cuerpo haciendo que el otro se estremeciera y ahogara un gemido  contra la mano que había llevado inconscientemente a su boca.

El mago volvió a gemir cuando el detective tomó con más fuerza sus  caderas comenzando a embestirlo  frenéticamente. A Shinichi le gustaba mucho la estrechez de Kaito, hacía que su pene se apretara más acelerando los deseos de querer empujar sus caderas sin control y no es que a Kaito le molestara, de hecho, le gustaba más cuando el detective arremetía contra su cuerpo hasta dejarle marcas que no se podrían borrar por semanas.

Cuando se sintió al límite, Shinichi tomó los brazos de Kaito jalandolo hacia si, dejando  su cuerpo sobre su regazo volviendo a embestir al mago con fuerza. Kaito apretó los labios en un intento de no seguir chillando y gimiendo, pero le fue inútil cuando su novio golpeó su próstata haciéndolo ver estrellas terminando por correrse por segunda vez.

Shinichi se quejó por su miembro apretado dando unas últimas embestidas antes de correrse dentro de su cuerpo. Se dejó caer contra el respaldo del mueble aun con el otro sobre su cuerpo, Kaito ronroneo exhausto moviendo sus caderas para sacar el miembro de Shinichi  dejando que el semen se escurriera entre sus piernas.

— Eso estuvo genial,  creo que me enojaré más seguido si a cambio obtengo este buen sexo.

—¿Estás en serio  diciendo que no soy bueno complaciendote?

— No dije eso Shin-chan— susurró besando su mejilla.— Solo digo que te vuelves ardiente y eso me encanta.

Shinichi resopló indignado y apretó nuevamente el cuerpo del ladrón contra su cuerpo.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Kaito—

…

— Es imposible que alguien pueda soportar tanto azúcar en el organismo— soltó Shinichi al ver como Kaito se comía el cuarto pastel con Chocolates caliente. Kaito le miró y alzó la ceja.

— ¿Quien dijo que me consentiría por mi cumpleaños? — preguntó mordiendo otro pedazo de la tarta de fresa.

— Si, dije que te compraría algo, pero ya esta es la quinta tienda de dulces a la que vamos, y el cuarto pastel que comes, ¿ eso es normal?— dijo Shinichi asombrado aún de que su novio no tuviese un dolor de estómago.

— Ya, ya, Shinchan. Ven, toma un poco, sólo has tomado café. Y eso es raro—

— ¿ Te parece raro que tome café, pero te parece normal comer esa cantidad de azúcar?

— Pues, sí, venga prueba un poco— soltó llevando un pedazo de la tarta a los labios del chico. Shinichi rodó los ojos y abrió los labios para recibir la porción.

— Sigo pensando que te vendrá dando algo por tanta azúcar— murmuró una vez le dio un sorbo a su café.

— Shin-chan— habló el mago.

—¿ Dime?

— Gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños.

— De nada, Kaito.

…

— ¿Podríamos repetir nuevamente lo de anoche?

_No.

—¡ Anda!

—¡ No! Cállate y termina de comerte el pastel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pink Star (1): 
> 
> Se trata de un regalo de la naturaleza de 60 quilates en un tono rosa intenso. Su talla ovalada está libre de impurezas. Es el diamante más grande que se conoce con estas características de color y pureza. Y es el más caro, con un valor de 62,3 millones de euros.
> 
> \------
> 
> Ah… Se suponía que debía tener esto listo antes del cumpleaños de Kaito, pero me costó mucho por el trabajo, y las tareas de la universidad, pero al fin lo acabé :’) después de dos semanas, pero lo acabé. Espero que les guste, pude haber hecho algo mejor pero soy un desastre …. Si ven algún problema o quieren darme una sugerencia estoy abierta a eso :3 …
> 
> Probablemente el próximo que escriba será XD luego de dos meses…(?


	2. Maga Kaiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Básicamente una Chikage y un Toichi en compló contra su hijo de siete años, un par de vestidos por aquí, pelucas por allá y quizás solo quizás, una justificación de porqué a Kaito le salen tan bien los disfraces femeninos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh como me encanta la idea de Kaito trapito, desde que vi el capitulo de la ama de llaves xD no veo a Kaito de la misma manera- se cuelga del techo-

 

**Maga Kaiko (parte 1)**

— No lo voy a hacer, mamá — se quejó un niño de no más de siete años mientras veía revolotear a su madre con un vestido pomposo.

— Vamos, Kaito. Te verás adorable con él. — comentó la mujer  esperando que su hijo le hiciera caso.

— No lo haré, me niego— refunfuñó mientras cruzaba los brazos indignado, a veces no entendía los caprichos de su madre.

— Kaito, ¿no querías ser un gran maestro del disfraz?— preguntó Toichi caminando hasta el mueble con una taza humeante de café.  Debía admitir que moría de ganas, al igual que su esposa, de ver los dotes de su hijo para los disfraces.

Kaito frunció el ceño y tomó el vestido bruscamente de las manos de su madre, rodó los ojos refunfuñando, yéndose a cambiar en la habitación más cercana. Toichi soltó una risa divertido mientras le daba un sorbo a su café y veía a su esposa.

Toichi aprovechó para sentarse.

—¿No crees que te has pasado, Chikage? — preguntó mientras la veía acercarse.

— Probablemente, pero no vi que te negaras — terminó de llegar al mueble para sentarse a su lado y sonreír inocente— Además, podías haber protestado, y ya que no lo hiciste, quiere decir que estás de acuerdo. Y esto, como bien dijiste, hará que Kaito desarrolle sus habilidades con el disfraz.

—Buen punto, el que no parece estar nada contento es Kaito—comentó mientras terminaba de tomarse su café.

A los pocos minutos salió un Kaito con cara de pocos amigos, mostrando a sus padres el vestido rosado con volados que su madre había comprado. Era incómodo y le picaba en las axilas, además de que estaba seguro que la tela le produciría calor. Al menos no tendría que salir a exhibirse, por lo menos, cada día que pasaba su madre inventaba algún truco que terminaba con un Kaito traumado.

—Ahhh, te ves adorable Kaito, nuestros amigos estarán contentos de verte el día de hoy— mencionó Chikage mientras estrechaba al menor entre sus brazos. — Pero tendremos que ponerte una linda peluca para que tu disfraz sea perfecto.

—¡Mamá! — se quejó el infante alzando la mirada a su padre para pedirle, en una súplica muda, que evitara que la mujer hiciera eso.

—Lo siento Kaito, pero tu madre está empeñada en enseñarte las habilidades del disfraz y pues, no puedo hacer nada contra eso.

Kaito refunfuñó dejando que su madre revoloteara nuevamente a su alrededor. Unos minutos después, cuando terminó de amarrar el listón rosado en la segunda coleta que le había hecho a la peluca, se la colocó a Kaito en la cabeza dejando a la "niña" con un aspecto mas femenino, Chikage rió con entusiasmo y abrazó a su hijo para besarle con fuerza la mejilla ignorando las pataletas del menor. El menor alzó la mirada viendo como la mujer acariciaba su mejilla mientras se levantaba. A los pocos minutos Kaito escuchó a su padre llamarlos, suponiendo que ya debían irse a la reunión de amigos de la cual él no quería asistir. Tomó su bolso (asquerosamente rosa) y siguió a su madre al auto.

—Mamá, no quiero ir— se quejó por quinta vez mientras era ignorado nuevamente. Estaba seguro de que a sus padres, de alguna forma u otra, adoraban molestarlo a veces.

—Vamos Kaito, no seas pesimista. Por cierto, te llamaremos Kaiko, y deberás acatar a ese nombre, ¿entendido?

—Suena horrible...— se quejó.

El menor le miró con resignación para luego asentir, no debía llevarle la contraria a su madre si no quería tener problemas. Cerró los ojos con fastidio mientras se hundía contra el mueble en un vago intento por desaparecer y evitar la humillación que estaba a punto de pasar; a los pocos minutos acabó dormido en el mueble ajeno a los parloteos de su madre. Las horas pasaron hasta que, a la tres de la tarde, llegaron a su destino.

Chikage cargó al infante para que saliera del auto.

Era una mansión pomposa y algo lúgubre. O eso pensó Kaito en cuanto llegó a la entrada de la mano de su madre, su mirada se clavó en la insignia que señalaba el apellido de la familia _Kudo,_ cuyo nombre no se le hacía familiar para nada. Toichi acercó su mano al timbre y lo presionó para luego regresar a la altura de su mujer.

—Espero no hayamos llegado tarde. — comentó el hombre mientras escuchaba a lo lejos la puerta abriéndose, dejando ver a una mujer de cabellos largos de color castaño. —Oh, Yukiko, disculpa la tardanza, tuvimos un pequeño problema antes de llegar aquí.

Kaito refunfuñó bajo sabiendo que hablaban de él. No se hubiesen tardado tanto si ellos no insistieran en querer que él se pusiera este molesto vestido que hacía que sus brazos picaran con horror.  Oh como deseaba poder quitarse ese molesto demonio,  se sentía expuesto, ¿indefenso quizás?, o tal vez avergonzado de que lo vieran así. La señora Kudo rió divertida para luego girar su mirada al pequeño infante entre las piernas de Chikage.

—¿Y quién es esta linda chica? — preguntó mientras llevaba una mano al cabello marrón, y lo acariciaba levemente.

Kaito se quejó, más por el hecho de que en verdad lo confundieran con una chica, que por el revoloteo  de su cabello insistentemente.

—Yo no s-. —. cayó a medias cuando Yukiko rió divertido.

—Oh, conque enseñando al infante el arte del disfraz, aunque debería ser cuidadoso de revelar su truco.

Kaito le miró relajando su ceño fruncido para luego cruzar los brazos en resignación, definitivamente, debía actuar con el rol de su disfraz; por muy embarazoso que sea debía cumplir su encomienda al pie de la letra si quería que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de él.

—Me llamo Kaiko... — murmuró en tono bajo mientras su madre y la mujer se reían de forma estruendosa.

—Bienvenida a nuestra casa, pequeña Kaiko— comentó Yukiko mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Kaito soltó la pierna de su madre para caminar a paso rápido hasta la entrada de la casona, murmuró un pequeño _compermiso_ una vez entró a la casa; dejando el bolso en el perchero de la entrada.

El lugar era amplio, muy amplio a su parecer, pero en cierto modo acogedor. Dejó sus zapatillas en la entrada para coger unas pantuflas y colocarlas en sus pies para poder explorar el lugar. Ignorando si sus padres ya habían entrado, se dirigió a lo que parecía ser la sala de estar; muebles grandes,  incluso más pomposo que la fachada que se dejaba ver en la casona, junto con una mesa de vidrio con una extraña figura que le sostenía. El infante alzó una ceja ante esos gustos tan curiosos para luego centrarse en una voz que resonó en la habitación; se giró asustado mientras soltaba un gato de vidrio que había agarrado sin permiso (que por poco se le cae, y eso sería muy vergonzoso) .

—¿Quién eres tú?

Kaito se giró con una sonrisa nerviosa para ver a un niño de, al parecer, su misma edad. Cabello castaño con un extraño mechón sobresaliente de su cabeza, ropa exageradamente formal, y una expresión de pocos amigos que hizo a Kaito cohibirse. _Un niño rico_ pensó Kaito mientras se acercaba a una cierta distancia del otro,

—Uhgm me llamo, Kai- Kaiko—se corrigió acordándose del trato que tenía con sus padres.

—¿Kaiko? que nombre más raro— la "niña" frunció el ceño ante ese comentario provocando que el dueño de la casa se cruzara de brazos.

—No es raro— se quejó con claras intenciones de golpearle, cosa que fue olvidada en cuanto sus padres aparecieron detrás de la sra Kudo.

— Mamá, ¿quién es esta niña? — preguntó curioso el chico ignorando la anterior conversación que había tenido con la chica.

—Oh, Shin-chan, Kaiko es la pequeña hija de nuestros invitados, Chikage y Toichi Kuroba, espero que se hagan buenos amigos.

—No me haré amigo de un niño que se mete con mi nombre.—se quejó el pequeño Kuroba haciendo un ligero puchero, provocando que Yukiko emitiera un suspiro de satisfacción agachándose a la altura del menor para jalar sus mejillas.

— Eres demasiado adorable para tu propio bien.— indicó soltando las magulladas mejillas.

La _víctima_ se quejó ante esto para luego sobar con cuidado la zona herida. Shinichi rodó los ojos en un claro descontento ante esa idea. Él no estaba para lidiar con niñas lloronas que se quejaban por decir mal sus nombres. Toichi rió un poco para luego observar la habitación.

—¿ Y Yusaku?

—Él debe estar por llegar, saben como es. Últimamente ha estado concentrado en escribir. Así que puede que tarde un poco. ¿ Gustan algo mientras esperan? Shinichi, si quieres puedes ir a jugar con Kaiko, seguro se hacen amigos pronto.

Shinichi alzó una ceja para luego mirar a la chica. Suspiró para luego tomar la mano de esta y salir al patio, seguramente podría comentarle cualquier cosa del libro que estaba leyendo en estos momentos, ya que su amiga Ran había salido de vacaciones por navidad. Y seguramente, llegaría al comienzo de año. Kaito se quejó por el jalón mientras giraba el rostro para ver a sus padres que sonreían contentos sin importarles dejarlo solo con un niño que parecía enojado.

Sería un largo día, al menos cuando acabara podría quitarse ese molesto vestido y las medias incómodas, de verdad debía preguntarle a su madre, el por qué de tener esos vestidos pomposos y esas medias de rallas y de otros diseños, no es como si ellos estuviesen esperando una niña, Kaito sudó frío ante eso para luego sacudir su cabeza y alejar los pensamientos incómodos sobre los gustos de su madre. Shinichi soltó su mano trayéndolo a la realidad. Kaito miró al niño esperando alguna cosa que el otro tuviese que decirle.

—¿ Te gustan las novelas de misterios?

Kaito alzó una ceja sorprendido por la pregunta. ¿qué si le gustaban los libros de misterios? si tuviese que sincerarse diría que no eran muy demandantes para su atención, él era más de magia y algún manual que le indicará cómo ocultar bien sus palomas entre sus ropas, cosa que ya había logrado luego de un montón de prácticas y regaños por parte de su padre. Así que probablemente debía ser sincero.

—Un poco— bien, eso no era lo que tenía en mente— pero soy más curioso cuando son libros de magia y libros con tutoriales— comentó sonriendo.

Kudo se quedó un rato mirando a la chica, debía admitir que tenía una sonrisa radiante, debería preguntarle qué pasta dental usaba. ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? Esa idea se descartó al escuchar los gustos de la chica.

—¿Quieres ser maga?—preguntó curioso.

—¡Si! como papá, es uno de los magos más aclamados, y famoso del mundo—chilló entusiasmado mientras alzaba sus manos en señal de exclamación.

Shinichi se sorprendió ante ese arrebato de euforia mientras Kaito revoloteaba contento haciendo expresiones de felicidad que no se molestaría en decir ya que sería vergonzoso mencionar  que le parecían lindos e infantiles. Kaiko le miró curiosa mientras seguía sonriendo.

—¿Quieres ver un truco de magia? mi papá me lo enseñó hace unas semanas, estoy seguro- ¡Segura! de que te encantará— mencionó haciendo correr las palabras.  Shinichi se preguntó  si era posible eso sin enredarse la lengua.

Kaito siguió sonriendo mientras movía sus manos hasta que en una de ellas se asomó varios pétalos, dejando ver una rosa de color rojo al otro chico, provocando que Shinichi frunciera el ceño al no detallar bien cómo había logrado enseñar la flor. Seguramente había un truco y él no lo notó,  claramente porque la chica lo distrajo con su sonrisa, resopló.

 _La pequeña maga,_ etiquetó Shinichi en su mente, hizo un puchero ante la protesta del chico.

—¿No te gustó? — preguntó en tono molesto, nadie había despreciado sus trucos o había hecho un gesto desagradable. Y eso le hacía rabiar.

—¿Uh? la magia es un conjunto de engaños, y a mi me gusta saber la verdad. Cosa que no puedo hacer cuando me están engañando los sentidos.

Kaito apretó los labios. —Así es aburrido, no puedes ir por ahí descubriendo los trucos de los magos, es el chiste de la magia, el sorprender a sus espectadores.

Shinichi silbó en desacuerdo, el no estaba para ser engañado, eso le aburría, y a la larga, le molestaba. No le gustaba para nada ser timado. Kaito sonrió divertido moviendo su mano cerca de la oreja del otro infante para dejar ver otra rosa de color rojo como la anterior. _El pequeño amargado,_ cortesía de la mente traviesa del mago, refunfuñó nuevamente al volver a caer bajo su truco. La aprendiz de mago rió  mientras pestañeaba coqueta.

Probablemente no se aburrirá con este chico. Shinichi en cambio seguía mirándola con enfado, no se dejaría ganar por una chica con complejos de grandeza.

—Si descubro cómo logras hacer ese truco, deberás leer alguna obra de misterio por el resto de la tarde. Pero si en tal caso no descubro como, puede que me anime a aprender algo de magia.

Kaito sonrió socarrón dando por acordado el trato. Lástima que Shinichi no contaba con el hecho de que, por más concentrado que estuviese, no descubriría el truco bajo la manga de la pequeña maga. Y por supuesto la ganadora le enseñó varias veces el truco por lo que quedaba de la tarde/noche , haciendo jurar al otro que no revelaría los trucos de un mago. Shinichi asintió en resignación hasta que llegó el fin de la visita  y los Kuroba tuvieron que retirarse.

—Nos vemos mañana, Kudo— canturreó la chica.

— _Shinichi_. Puedes llamarme Shinichi—murmuró el chico apenado.

—Oh... Vale, nos vemos mañana, Shini. —ronroneó su nombre en un tono burlesco.

Shinichi se despidió de la chica, probablemente no sería tan aburrida sus tardes sin la presencia de Ran, con eso en mente se adentró nuevamente en su casa mientras se iba a su cuarto de lectura. Una nueva amiga, eso sonaba bien.

Kaito por otro lado estaba quejándose con sus padres, mañana debía ir de nuevo con ese molesto vestido, le resultaría más complicado  engañar por más tiempo al niño, le traería problemas, cosa que le incomodó un poco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cunda el pánico, se que escribo del asco, y probablemente merezca la muerte, pero es lo único decente que terminó saliendo de mi cabeza luego de una semana, creo, ya ni me acuerdo. Este pequeño relato contará de otras partes, probablemente entre (parte 1, 2, etc) así que estén atentos si le gusta esta clase de cosas raras. Aunque no es necesario que se conecten entre sí si se lo preguntan :3
> 
> Espero disfruten esto, xD mi compañera de face terminó de lanzar más candela a esto de hacer a kai trapito for evah and evah(?


	3. Luna carmín

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conan y Kaito están encerrados en una habitación, los amenazan, y Kaito para evitar que a Shinichi le hagan algo, se deja hacer cualquier método de tortura. Aunque no contaba con el factor sorpresa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!! He vuelto XD !!! He estado algo ocupada con el trabajo y unas cosas de la universidad , a parte de ello ayer y ante ayer estuve en el médico por un problema en un costado de mi pecho, pero ya estoy bien :) !
> 
> Advertencia: violación, doble penetración, abuso físico, lenguaje violento, sentimientos de culpa e impotencia, fractura de extremidades.  
> (Shinichi y Kaito tiene una especie de relación sentimental luego de todos los acontecimientos de pandora)
> 
> Esta idea que estoy exponiendo me tomó varios días, más por el hecho de mi cabeza organizando las ideas y que tan explícito debía hacer esto, ya que en cierto modo esto es un tema delicado y no quería hacerlo como algo banal, así que me tomé el tiempo de pensar y de ponerme en los zapatos de la víctima. También decidí escribir esto por el enojo que me provoca que en algunos fic's normalicen la violación a tal punto de volverlo romántico. También está el otro asunto de que extrañaba lastimar a alguien físicamente. Soy una mierda insensible.  
> No se sí me pasé de la raya, así que , si este tipo de tema no te agradan, eres libre de ignorar esto. Por otro lado, si te animas, bienvenido.
> 
> Otra cosa, ando buscando un beta, ya que hay cosas que paso por alto o no noto , si alguien se interesa ;v; pueden escribirme <3.
> 
> *En proceso de modificación, leer bajo su propio riesgo*

 

**Luna carmín**  
  


  
Cuando despertó fue azotado por un fuerte dolor de cabeza, el zumbido en sus oídos era molesto, sin contar el dolor en sus brazos. Como pudo se enderezó abriendo los ojos, frunció un poco el ceño al notar que no veía nada, por un momento creyó que tendría alguna especie de vendas, pero al no sentir alguna capa sobre sus ojos descartó la idea, así que debía asumir que el sitio se encontraba en penumbras; soltó un gruñido por el pitido en su cabeza. Cuando se movió hacia un lado se topó con otra persona a su lado ¿quién era? Volvió a removerse hasta que le escuchó hablar con clara molestia.

— Tantei-kun, deja de revolotear me estas lastimando el brazo herido— se quejó molesta la voz mientras Conan alzaba una ceja. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Le había dicho que ni se le ocurriera acercarse.

— Recuerdo haberte dicho que te quedaras en casa, ya has conseguido a Pandora, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?— se quejó.

— Que haya conseguido a Pandora no quiere decir que haya acabado mi problema con los de la organización. — comentó indignado mientras soltaba un quejido, seguramente había movido mucho el brazo, pensó Conan.

— Te dije que me encargaría de esto, ¿por qué no me haces caso por una vez?

—Un niño de ocho años no sería de gran ayuda en una situación así, necesitabas ayuda, agradece que yo fui quien recibió la bala, con ese cuerpo tan pequeño no hubieses durado mucho. — murmuró emitiendo otro quejido por el movimiento.

Movió con cuidado el brazo para acomodar la posición de su cuerpo, mandando una corriente eléctrica por toda su espalda por el jalón. Kaito soltó un gruñido buscando una manera de zafarse de las cuerdas, pero cada vez que movía los brazos terminaba haciendo que las cuerdas se fijaran en su piel. Soltó un suspiro ignorando los parloteos del otro adolescente, demasiado concentrado en una forma de salir, si seguía moviendo el brazo sería peor, había algo pegajoso recorriendo el mismo, _sangre_ , seguramente por el disparo que había recibido en la azotea. También tenía el brazo dislocado, le tomaría mucho control cuando Jii lo enderezara a su hombro. Suspiró resignado optando por mantenerse quieto para evitar el dolor.

Conan alzó la vista buscando enfocarla sin éxito alguno, debía buscar una forma de escapar, pero el mago no era de ayuda en estos momentos, si buscaba moverse terminaría siendo un estorbo si no podía usar las dos manos. Movió su mano hacia abajo, necesitaba comunicarse con Ran para que trajeran a la policía, pero cuando tocó el cinturón de sus pantalones para buscar el mini teléfono, no lo tenía.

— Mierda...

— ¿Qué sucede pequeño detective?— preguntó sin saber porque el otro se movía tanto.

—No tengo mi teléfono portátil... Seguramente me lo quitaron en cuanto llegamos aquí.

Conan buscó otra manera de liberarse hasta que escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose seguido de una luz cegadora. Dejó de mover sus manos cuidando que los recién llegados no notaran su patético intento de escape. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrar su visión a la luz fijándose en dos hombres corpulentos y una mujer.

—Al parecer los pequeños delincuentes han despertado, nos causan muchos problemas con su empeño en meter sus narices donde nadie los ha llamado. — Habló la mujer con un tono tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para el gusto del infante. — creo que podemos hacer que los dos se vuelvan obedientes.

Kaito frunció el ceño ante la amenaza, ¿en serio los iban a matar? Era de esperarse, con lo sanguinarios que eran sería una ofensa el no haberse esperado esto. La mujer soltó una risa divertida llevando una mano al brazo del ladrón empujándolo con fuerza hacia abajo provocando que emitiera un quejido de dolor. Conan al ver esto apretó los dientes con fuerza, ¿en serio iban a torturarlos? Giró la mirada topándose con los mastodontes que hacían de guardias, si intentaba atacarlos no podría, eran demasiado grandes para él, sin contar que estaba encadenado a una columna.

Aunque el mago la tenía peor, tenía los brazos hacia atrás dejando al izquierdo con una forma anormal, Conan gimió de tan solo pensar cuánto debía doler, y más aún por el tiempo que llevaba así, sin contar los hilos de sangre que se iba extendiendo hasta el suelo, estaba seguro que habían removido la herida como para provocar eso.

— Eso te debe causar mucho dolor — comentó con falsa preocupación la mujer dejando de jalar el brazo del ladrón.

Este al sentirse liberado emitió un suspiro haciendo que la chica riera, Kaito emitió un quejido, debía asegurarse de que no tocaran a Shinichi, esto era demasiado peligroso para el cuerpo tan pequeño del detective. Si era una simple tortura su cuerpo sería resistente por unas cuantas horas, el de Shinichi claramente no, ya que, probablemente, se desmayaría al primer estimulante.

"¿ _Qué puedo hacer para escapar aunque sea con una sola mano?"_ pensó apretando sus labios con fuerza.

— ¿Cuánto creen que aguante un cuerpo pequeño una intromisión y agresión?— preguntó la mujer a los dos hombres tras ella— ¿Creen que sea fácil de romper?

 _"Mierda los iban a matar a golpes"_ pensaron Kaito y Shinichi a la vez.

Uno de los hombres se acercó hasta el menor agachándose para tomar al niño de un pie, provocando que este se moviera hacia abajo terminando en el suelo, Kaito movió sus brazos ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo, solo quería sacar al detective de este embrollo vivo.

— E-¡esperen!— soltó asustado— No lastimen a ese niño, es solo un niño— murmuró frustrado por no poder hacer uso de sus manos.

— ¿De qué hablas, mago?— preguntó la chica curiosa.

— Todo lo que le vayan a hacer... Háganmelo a mí, un niño no aguantaría una tortura.

— Kaito, no seas tan idiota— soltó Conan indignado por esto.

— Silencio niño, después de todo, me gusta la idea de tu amigo— canturreo sonriente para luego ir hacia la puerta.— Pueden hacer lo que gusten con ese chico, y puede que el pequeño lo disfrute, quien sabe. — murmuró antes de salir, no sin antes encender por completo la luz de la habitación.

Kaito suspiró preparándose para los golpes y seguramente, las cortaduras que le harían.

El ladrón escuchó la puerta cerrarse para luego girar la mirada a los dos mastodontes que les miraban expectantes. Uno de ellos sonrió provocando un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo del mago.

— Se ve aceptable para nosotros, y tendrá una buena resistencia para soportarnos. ¿No crees?— preguntó divertido el hombre de cabello castaño mientras agarraba la navaja que le había pasado el rubio. — ¿Cuán flexible serias? Bueno, eso podemos averiguarlo.

Kaito vio al hombre inclinándose sobre su cuerpo pasando la hojilla sobre su cuello, el ladrón aguantó la respiración buscando mantener la calma, no le daría el gusto a ese hombre de verle vulnerable. Su captor sonrió más ante esto moviendo la navaja hasta el borde del cuello de la camisa empujándola hasta lograr cortar un poco de la tela. Kaito apretó los dientes, ¿qué pretendía hacer ese tipo? Sacudió su cabeza mentalmente, estaba preparado para las torturas, saldría bien de esto, nada que unas gasas y alcohol no pudiesen arreglar.

Pero no estaba preparado para lo que venía.

El hombre soltó la navaja y tomó un extremo del cuello de la camisa y con el otro, movió la tela con rudeza emitiendo un ruido molesto y varios botones azules desprendiéndose de la misma, no resultó tan molesto el haberle quitado la chaqueta y todos los accesorios molestos una vez lo habían encadenado en esa habitación. Kaito parpadeó sorprendido ante ese arrebato sintiendo el aire frío circular por su piel expuesta, sin contar con el malestar de la corbata siendo halada a tal punto de magullar la piel de su cuello a través de la tela de la camisa azul.

— ¿Qué demonios pretenden?— gruñó una vez se vio liberado de agarre.

— ¿Tu qué piensas?— preguntó el rubio emitiendo una risa divertida.

—Van a torturarme, ¿No?— preguntó mientras fruncía más el ceño, esto no le daba muy buena pinta.

—No, haremos algo mucho mejor, y frente a ese detective encogido— comentó. Kaito gimió ante esa declaración, era de esperarse, ya habían descubierto la identidad de Kudo. ¿Pero qué tenía que ver el detective con todo esto? — ¿qué tan humillante podría ser esto, frente a otro hombre?

Kaito los miró sin entender. Una tortura no era humillante, después de todo ponía a prueba tu resistencia, así que, ¿a qué se referían ellos con eso? No le dio tiempo de averiguarlo, uno de los tipos había cogido una de sus piernas moviéndola hacia un lado con fuerza provocando un quejido del otro por el repentino movimiento. El hombre se acercó más al mago quedando entre sus piernas abiertas.

—Tendrás una buena resistencia para aguantar mi _pene_ _dentro_ de tu cuerpo. Así que disfrutaré mucho con esto— indicó pasando sus manos por los costados del cuerpo del ladrón, moviéndolas hacia arriba para rozar sus dedos por el borde de sus pezones para luego apretarlos.

 _Repugnante._ Fue lo que su mente fue capaz de pensar en ese momento. Kaito emitió un gruñido por el apretón retorciéndose para alejar las manos de su pecho. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? — ¿aún no sabes qué haremos? que lindo, aun es un chico inocente, ¿qué edad crees que tenga? —

Shinichi frunció el ceño, ¿qué rayos le pasaba a Kaito?, ¿por qué no decía nada?

— ¡Aléjense de él, no lo toquen!— gruñó escandalizado mientras movía su cuerpo hacia adelante para soltarse.

—Oh, al parecer alguien si se dio cuenta, ¿Oh nuestro querido mago está muy aturdido por la revelación? — indicó el castaño moviendo ahora sus manos hacia las caderas del mago para tomar el cinturón abriéndolo, seguido del botón y la cremallera del pantalón. — ¿qué tanto aguantaría tu cuerpo de _virgen_ , una violación?

Kaito abrió los ojos con fuerza sin molestarse en contener la cara de pokér que le había enseñado su padre. Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Lo iban a violar, ¡lo iban a violar! Su mente entró en caos, debía salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, y ni siquiera podía decir nada porque su voz se había perdido entre los nervios.

— ¡He dicho que se alejen de él!

— tsk, tsk. Yo no haría eso si fuese tú, ¿o quieres que esto se lo hagamos a tu pequeño cuerpo? no aguantaría la presión, puede que muera.

— ¡Kaito, no les hagas caso!— rugió Shinichi moviendo con fuerza su brazos soltando un jadeo de dolor cuando sintió el jalón en su hombro izquierdo.

Kaito tragó duro, no quería que lo tocaran, pero no podía permitir que lastimaran a Shinichi, era demasiado pequeño para esto y probablemente moriría por el dolor. Apretó los labios pensando en alguna manera de salir de ahí, y con su brazo roto no llegaría muy lejos, y le costaría la vida de Shinichi.

—Vale, acepto el trato.

—Oh, buen chico. No te preocupes, haremos que lo disfrutes. Sabemos dónde tocar un cuerpo virgen.

_Asqueroso, repugnante._

Kaito se sintió que se mareaba cuando la lengua del otro hombre se paseaba por su cuello, dejando su piel húmeda para luego rozar sus dientes provocando un estremecimiento involuntario en su cuerpo. El otro pareció notarlo sonriendo contra su piel, el mago apretó nuevamente los labios cuando unas manos se colaron nuevamente en su camisa rota para apretar y acariciar su piel. " _Esto es desagradable, ¡haz que las quiten!, ¡no! si haces un movimiento en falso Shinichi pagará por tu estupidez._ _"_

—Vaya, tu piel es realmente suave, que lástima que tendremos que lastimarla. —susurró bajando por su cuello para repetir la misma acción: morder y lamer. Kaito se removió violento por el roce. — Tranquilo— indicó nuevamente moviendo una de sus manos al borde de su pantalón blanco, colándose entre su ropa interior para apretar el miembro del adolescente.

Kaito abrió los labios pero de estos no salió nada, demasiado sorprendido como para emitir alguna protesta. Sus piernas se flexionaron en un vago intento por alejar la mano intrusa de sus partes íntimas, cosa que no fue bien recibida por el otro hombre obligando al ladrón a abrir las piernas nuevamente. Era desagradable, las manos del hombre eran rasposas e incómodas, y prácticamente estaba estrangulando su pene mientras comenzaba a bombearlo.

—¿No vas a decir nada? tranquilo, haremos que esa boquita hable, Yusuke, ayúdame con sus brazos— ordenó el castaño al rubio, a lo que este se acercó al chico soltando el agarre de sus brazos para dejar que su peso cayera en su regazo.

Kaito por primera reacción fue moverse violentamente, pero su idea quedó a medias al recordar la advertencia. El rubio movió sus manos a su pecho apretando y moviendo los pezones del ladrón provocando una corriente eléctrica haciendo que soltara un gemido involuntario por las sensaciones. Los captores rieron y continuaron con su labor; uno con su erección y el otro con sus labios.

Jadeó nuevamente apretando los dedos de sus pies aguantando la respiración para no sentir el sabor agrio de los labios ajenos. Por otro lado, Shinichi se estaba retorciendo de frustración, quería salir de esto y poder salvar a Kaito de esas asquerosas manos, se sentía enfermo, mareado e incómodo.

—Vaya, ya estás todo pegajoso. — mencionó el rubio una vez soltó los labios. — al parecer estamos haciendo muy bien nuestro trabajo.

Movió el cuerpo del ladrón provocando un gruñido de molestia que ignoró completamente, con su mano libre soltó el cinturón de sus pantalones a duras penas seguido del botón para abrir la cremallera. Kaito contuvo nuevamente la respiración al escuchar el sonido del cierre bajando, tragó duro cerrando los ojos cuando el hombre empujó su mejilla contra el bulto que se iba formando en su boxer.

— Mira lo que has provocado, deberías sentirte halagado, pequeña _puta_. No cualquiera hace que me ponga duro tan rápido.

Se sentía asqueado, y más aún cuando el otro, sin avisar, empujaba la punta de su miembro descubierto contra la comisura de sus labios. — Abre la boca— ordenó frotando con más insistencia la punta de su pene entre sus labios.

Kaito abrió un ojo indignado, no le daría el gusto. — si no abres la boca me aseguraré de joderle el cuerpo a tu amigo— gruñó molesto el hombre sonriendo cuando el otro pareció captar la amenaza— y asegúrate de mantener tus dientes lejos de mi erección o me aseguraré de reventarte la garganta. ¿Entendido? — preguntó apretando la nariz del adolescente para obligarlo a abrir la boca y tomar algo de aire, cosa que no permitió ya que de un solo movimiento enterró su miembro dentro.

El mago arqueó su espalda por la intromisión, sintiendo las arcadas y la sensación de querer vomitar. Mientras, el castaño tomaba sus caderas para terminar de bajar sus pantalones a la mitad de su rodilla seguido de sus boxers terminando de dejar expuesto el miembro del ladrón.

—Vaya, vaya, al parecer alguien está ansioso— sugirió divertido mientras se inclinaba para rozar dos de sus dedos contra la entrada del adolescente.

Kaito abrió los ojos moviéndose frenéticamente, _no, no, no._ Movió sus piernas para cerrarlas y evitar que el hombre siguiera hurgando dentro de su cuerpo, dolía, dolía demasiado y al otro no parecía importarle, a medida que se retorcía por liberarse el otro empujaba más sus dedos dentro de él.

—Si no te quedas quieto, te partiré las piernas— gruñó alzando las caderas del adolescente para exponer más su entrada.

" _No mires, no mires, ¡no quiero que mires!"_ gritó en su mente ignorando el dolor punzante de su brazo roto y las arcadas por causa de la erección del otro hombre que cada vez se hacía más grande dentro de su boca. _**Eres patético Kaito, no puedes defenderte de dos personas, y mucho menos salvar a Shinichi. Patético, inútil, puta, zorra.**_ Su mente se nubló más cuando empujaron más dentro de su boca, sentía que se iba a ahogar, le dolía la garganta cada vez que el otro arremetía contra esta hasta que sintió un líquido espeso expandirse  dentro. Su cuerpo se sacudió en busca de aire, arqueando su espalda en un vago intento de liberarse.

—Vamos, trágatelo. — ordenó una vez sacó su pene flácido de sus labios llevando una mano a la boca del chico para que no escupiera el semen.

Kaito apretó los labios aun sintiendo las punzadas en su garganta, más la presión que estaba ejerciendo el otro contra sus labios. Respiró hondo comenzando a tragar el líquido espeso. Tenía un sabor desagradable, amargo y molesto, una vez terminó de tragar, el otro liberó su boca permitiéndole así, comenzar a toser.

—No te emociones, pequeña zorra. — indicó el castaño volviendo a hundir dos dedos dentro del cuerpo del chico moviéndolos frenéticamente para luego hacerlo con dos más.

Sentía su cuerpo arder, como si le quemaran la piel y en el proceso se la hubiesen arrancado. Aunque no duró mucho, algo en su cuerpo se había activado mezclando el dolor con un ligero cosquilleo que subía por sus caderas hasta perderse en su abdomen, apretó los labios sintiendo sus mejillas arder sin entender muy bien que había pasado.

— ¡Uhgm! — gimió sin notarlo tensando sus piernas incómodo. " _Se siente muy bien, quiero más, quiero que desaparezca el malestar."_ ** _No, no, ¡no! ¿Qué has dicho? Eres repugnante._**

—Oh, al parecer conseguimos tu pequeño punto de placer. — Ronroneó el castaño pasando sus labios por el cuello del chico para ir subiendo a su oreja para comenzar a susurrarle— Eres toda una zorra. Vamos, no te contengas, no se puede evitar el sentir placer.

—C-cállate, ¿cómo pretendes que... ¡Ah! — otra embestida nuevamente a ese punto y su cabeza se nubló seguido de un par de estrellas tras sus ojos.

Arqueó nuevamente su espalda sintiendo el corrientazo por todo su cuerpo comenzando a temblar, nuevamente, el rubio tomó las mejillas del ladrón para obligarle a abrir nuevamente los labios enterrando por segunda vez su erección hasta su garganta. De nuevo la sensación de ahogamiento lo invadió provocando que sus ojos se cerraran nuevamente. El castaño sacó sus dedos permitiendo que su cuerpo se relajara nuevamente, aunque esa sensación no duró mucho, ya que los habían reemplazado con algo mucho más grande y mucho más doloroso.

— ¡No!, ¡Sácalo! , ¡Sácalo! — gritó a todo pulmón empujando sus piernas desesperadamente para alejar el dolor, pero tan rápido como gritó nuevamente su boca volvió a ser invadida por el pene de su captor, evitando así que más gritos salieran a parte de sus gemidos ahogados. Sentía que lo iban a partir en dos, apretó los dientes con fuerza sintiendo como algo caliente recorría sus mejilla, ardía como los mil demonios, quería que lo sacaran ya, era demasiado para su cuerpo.

—Así te ves mucho mejor, ¿No crees, ah? Pequeño detective, debe ser feo ver a tu amigo así pero no te preocupes, dentro de poco estará gritando por más, te lo aseguro.

Shinichi tenía los ojos abiertos mientras apretaba con fuerza sus uñas entre las palmas de sus manos, seguramente iba a corta la piel, pero poco le importaba, su mente estaba más concentrada en la indignación de no poder ayudar a Kaito, en no poder ayudar a su pareja. El castaño seguía empujando las caderas del ladrón importándole bien poco los quejidos y gruñidos que se iban ahogando por el pene ajeno, apretando cada vez más la piel de sus costados a tal punto de dejar la zona de un color blanco casi enfermizo, para luego dejar de ejercer presión, Kaito estaba asqueado se sentía enfermo y aún más cuando la sensación de cosquillas se hizo más fuerte a cada embestida, haciendo que se sintiera avergonzado al darse cuenta que a su cuerpo le comenzaba a gustar.

Así siguieron un par de minutos hasta que el mago fue el primero en correrse, seguido de los otros dos, Kaito se encontraba jadeando alegrándose internamente que la pesadilla hubiese acabado, pero no fue así, el hombre castaño lo giró boca abajo indicándole al rubio que se quitase de en medio, agarró las caderas del mago para halarlo y dejarlo sobre su regazo, una vez ahí alzó el cuerpo del adolescente para volverse a hundir su pene dentro de su cuerpo arrancando otro grito lastimero del menor.

Una vez tuvo al chico completamente lleno comenzó a moverse nuevamente, tomando el rostro del ladrón con una de sus manos libres para girar su rostro para que la mirada del adolescente se enfocara en el detective encogido. Kaito tragó duro comenzando a sentir la vergüenza extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. _No me mires, no me mires, por favor no me mires._ Apretó los labios sintiendo como sus lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas ignorando que su cara de poker había caído por completo. Volvió a gemir ronco cuando el otro hombre volvió a empujar dentro de su cuerpo y tocó su punto sensible, sus ojos se tiñeron de blanco nuevamente corriéndose por segunda vez.

— Vaya, eres toda una perra ansiosa. Tú, ven y échame una mano aquí— indicó llamando al rubio para que se acercara— vamos, métela tú también.

Kaito abrió los ojos nuevamente entrando en pánico. ¿No lo iban a hacer, verdad? Esto tenía que ser una horrible pesadilla, si, seguro era eso, en algún momento Aoko le gritaría desde el balcón para que se levantara. Debía ser una pesadilla, Shinichi no debía verlo en ese estado.

Una vez el otro llegó a su altura, abrió más las piernas del adolescente para dejar a la vista su erección, Kaito se sonrojó más completamente avergonzado de su cuerpo, los dos hombres parecieron reír ante esto mientras él se retorcía de incomodidad, hasta que el otro comenzó a enterrar su propio pene dentro de su cuerpo, aun si ya su lastimada entrada se encontraba ocupada.

—No... Duele, ¡duele! Me están desgarrando, arde, sáquenlo de mi cuerpo— chilló el ladrón completamente fuera de sí presionando su mano sana en el pecho del rubio y así aferrarse algo.

Dolía, sus entrañas se expandían peligrosamente, si seguían así lo iban a desgarrar si no es que ya se encontraba así. Ahogó un gemido ronco sintiendo punzadas de dolor cada vez que ambos hombres se empujaban dentro de él, haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara violentamente hasta que los dos se dieron por satisfechos y se corrieron dentro de su cuerpo. Kaito emitió un gemido lastimero dejando que su rostro se apoyara en el pecho del rubio mientras comenzaba a jadear en busca de aire, el castaño se movió un poco provocando un estremecimiento en las caderas del adolescente hasta que terminó de salir de su cuerpo dejando a su paso una estela de semen mezclado con sangre, el ladrón suspiró incomodo una vez el rubio salió por completo de su cuerpo.

— Estas hecha un desastre, como toda una prostituta. Uhgmm, puede que nos resulte entretenida nuestra estadía aquí. — murmuró tomando el miembro del chico moviendo su mano en torno a su glande y base hasta que, en unos pocos minutos, el menor se había corrido en su mano. — Toda una zorra sumisa— ronroneó el hombre contra su oreja para luego morderla.

Kaito se estremeció, sintiendo el suelo frío cuando le dejaron tirado sin más. Respiró profundo una vez escuchó la puerta de la habitación abriéndose para luego cerrarse. Solos, se encontraba solo al fin.

—Kaito...— murmuró una voz infantil trayendo a Kaito a la conciencia nuevamente.

—Shini...chi—susurró alzando la mirada aun con las mejillas rojas, aunque no sabía si de vergüenza o de la excitación que había pasado anteriormente. Apretó los labios con fuerza mientras se arrastraba hasta el infante, moviéndose hacia adelante para apoyar sus manos sobre los hombros del chico. —quiero que...— susurró inclinándose hasta chocar sus labios contra los del niño.

— ¿Eh? ¡No! — jadeó impresionado retorciéndose hacia atrás notando como la cara del ladrón cambiaba a una devastada. — Kaito, no, eh. No puedo.

— Te doy asco— murmuró mientras reía incómodo— no te culpo, estoy sucio y asqueroso— murmuró despacio mientras retrocedía y dejaba caer su peso en el suelo. — Soy asqueroso, ya Shin-chan no me quiere— murmuró despacio mientras las lágrimas seguían circulando por sus mejillas sin darse cuenta.

— No, Kaito... Yo, te quiero. _**Eres un inútil Shinichi, un imbécil detective que no fue capaz de salvar a su pareja.**_ Mierda...— gruñó.

— Shinichi. Ya no soy aceptable para ti— murmuró el ladrón encogiéndose en su propio cuerpo. —Te odio, Shinichi....

—¿ Por qué no me salvaste? ¿Si hubiese sido Ran si me follarías para limpiarme, no? Shinichi.

_Shinichi._

_**Shinichi.** _

—Shinichi... ¿Shinichi , me escuchas? — Preguntó el adolescente moviendo el cuerpo del chico con insistencia— Despierta... Me estás preocupando— indicó sacudiendo más el cuerpo del detective con fuerza.

— ¡Kaito! —gritó levantándose de golpe sintiendo su pecho palpitar con fuerza.

—Shinichi, ¿qué sucede? — preguntó nuevamente el chico acariciando la cara del detective.

—Kaito...—  murmuró estrechando con fuerza el cuerpo del mago. No quería soltarlo, él era solo suyo— dios, me alegra de que estés bien.

—Shinichi, has tenido una pesadilla, sea lo que sea que hayas soñado, no fue, ni es real— murmuró suave mientras besaba el cabello del chico con cariño.

Shinichi apretó los labios hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico. **_Eres patético Shinichi, ni siquiera pudiste salvarlo de todo ese dolor._**

_— Vamos, intenta dormir — murmuró suave.

El detective asintió dejándose arrastrar por los brazos del mago. No dejaría que nadie lo tocara, mataría a quien sea que se atreva siquiera a hablarle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero no deseen matarme. Soy una buena chica y si esto fue mucho, me aseguraré, para el próximo oneshot volver a lo happy
> 
> PD: estoy escribiendo la segunda parte de la maga,así que será mucha felicidad.
> 
> Estoy encantada de recibir sugerencias a mejorar XD insultos quizá? Lo que venga


	4. Maga Kaiko (parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito tiene un pequeño dilema. Pero sigue gustándole su pequeño conjunto galáctico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holas, gracias a los que comentaron en la cosa rara que escribí, en el cap anterior, al parecer a muchos les quedó picado el final que le di a la violada que le hice al Kai, y yo preocupada de no sacar a relucir  la cosa rancia que tenía pensado en un principio, pero haré una especie se Omake XD sacando a relucir otras cositas ya que noté que les gusta lo morboso XD okno  
> Advertencia: no poseo beta( que nesesito con urgencia) así que probablemente esto tenga errores catastróficos así que me disculpo de antemano...

 

 

Maga Kaiko (Parte 2)

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que conoció a su nuevo amigo, Shinichi. El chico era agradable, inteligente y divertido. Al parecer esa frase de "No juzgues a un libro por su portada" eran ciertas. Ya que el chico resultó ser totalmente diferente a como le había percibido en un primer momento.

  A pesar de eso, se sentía avergonzado, aun no le había dicho al otro que era un chico, ni mucho menos que era un reto con sus padres para demostrar que tenía alguna habilidad con el disfraz.  No quería que el otro lo mirara extraño por cargar un vestido , faldas o cualquier cosa femenina que se le presentara, sería incómodo, y más que nada, le aterraba la idea de que su amigo Shinichi lo odiara por mentirle así. 

Sacudió esos pensamientos una vez que escuchó a su madre llamándolo a desayunar. Sus padres irían nuevamente a la casa de los Kudo para mantenerse al corriente de las actividades que realizaban ambos matrimonios, cosa que ignoró Kaito, su cabeza solo estaba maquinando una forma de decirle a su mejor amigo que no era una niña sin que el otro se escandalizara. Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a a cocina y sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor. 

—Kaito, cariño, pensé que te había pasado algo en el cuarto como para no bajar rápido.

Chikage colocó un plato de panqueques acompañado de crema batida, sirope de chocolate, y fresas picadas por encima. A Kaito se le iluminaron los ojos al ver lo delicioso que se veía  su desayuno tomando sus cubiertos para picar en trozos  su desayuno. 

—Lo siento, estaba pensando en como decirle a Shin-chan que no soy una niña— murmuró removiéndose en su asiento.—Creo que me odiará por engañarle de esa manera.— comentó recordando la molestia de su amigo ante los engaños. 

Chikage pareció dudar un poco. Ahora que lo pensaba las cosas se habían alargado entre los dos chicos, quizás no era buena idea seguir con el pequeño reto que mantuvieron Toichi y ella con su pequeño bebé. Podrían simplemente concluir que Kaito había hecho un excelente trabajo con los dotes del disfraz. Pero declinó esa idea ante lo que había observado en los meses que su hijo había desfilado esos pequeños vestidos con volados. Kaito se veía radiante y parecía disfrutarlo, y eso provocó su activación  al hecho que su hijo estaba desarrollando cierto interés por su vestimenta, y  había que admitirlo, un niño no hubiese aguantado tanto tiempo con esa clase de ropas. Así que llegó a la conclusión que su niño le gustaban las cosas diseñadas para las niñas, o por lo menos la ropa.

— Deberás hablar con él hoy si quieres solucionar todo, pero seguramente Shini no se enojará, así que no te aflijas bebé. Ahora come, tu papá debe venir en cualquier comento, así que debes subir a cambiarte.

El niño asintió devorando su plato mientras su cabeza seguía maquinando los posibles escenarios que se le presentaban. Esperaba que su madre tuviera razón, le agradaba mucho Shinichi y no quería perderlo. 

Una vez acabado su desayuno subió a tropezones a su cuarto admirando su guardarropa. Suspiró tomando una falda con un estampado de estrellas, simulando una galaxia, junto con una blusa con un detalle de de marinero con el mismo estampado y el lazo de un azul cielo. Dejó la ropa en la cama y se fue al baño a asearse, una vez listo ( luego de quince minutos) salió del baño y fue a cambiarse al cuarto. 

Cuando terminó de colocarse el conjunto, se colocó un par de medias pantys negras seguido de sus zapatillas. Se quedó un rato frente al espejo para luego tragar. No debería usar eso si iba a decirle a Shinichi que era un niño.  Lo confundiría más o enojaria, pero no podía evitarlo, le gustaba colocarse esas ropas por alguna extraña razón, y Aoko había mencionado una vez que se habían reunido en su casa, que Kaito parecía una niña adorable con ese tipo de prendas. Y sin percatarse se encontró pensando, que si la chica había dicho eso, Shinichi también pensaría lo mismo, provocando una ola de nerviosismo por todo su cuerpo. 

Cuando el disfraz estaba completo bajó nuevamente a la cocina topándose con su papá, Toichi admiró el trabajo de su hijo cargándolo para darle un beso en la frente, mencionando que su bebé era todo un experto en el arte del disfraz y que había ganado la aprobación de sus padres. Kaito emitió una exclamación de triunfo indicándole a su madre que ambos le debían una salida a Tropical Land y un mes de helado de chocolate cada vez que él se los pidiera. 

Luego de las condiciones del menor, esperaron a que Toichi comiera y luego fueron al auto para dirigirse a casa de los Kudo.  
  


...

Shinichi se encontraba en la biblioteca de su casa, sentado en uno de los (PUF) que su padre había comprado  para que se sintiera cómodo mientras leía, junto con un vaso con jugo de naranja. Terminó de leer el párrafo de esa página para tomar la hoja y girarla  continuando con  su lectura por cuarta vez de Estudio en escarlata, pero apenas llegando al segundo párrafo su madre llegó indicando que los Kuroba habían llegado, asumiendo que era su día para ver a su amiga y preguntarle algunas cosas que había encontrado en el libro de trucos de magia que le había prestado hace unas semanas.

Se levantó de su asiento para caminar tranquilamente hacia la sala de estar y saludar a los invitados.

Los mayores se concentraron en sus conversaciones dejando a Shinichi y a Kaito a sus anchas. shinichi aprovechó ese momento para admirar cuan lindo le quedaba el conjunto al menor de los dos. Kaito sonrió suave antes de sorprenderse cuando el otro tomó su mano para arrastrarlo hasta la biblioteca.

...

— Terminé de leer el libro que me pediste que leyera, era interesante para ser solo un simple libro de trucos, pero me da algunas ideas para descifrar los tuyos sin problema.

Kaito pareció sorprenderse ante eso asintiendo, ahora que lo pensaba era mejor decirle de una vez, así el golpe no sería tan fuerte.

— Shin-chan— habló imitando un poco la voz de una niña, agradeciendo profundamente que su voz de niño no variara mucho. Así que probablemente no notarían la diferencia.

— ¿Dime?— preguntó alzando una ceja a su invitada mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su cómodo PUF, tomando su libro para retomar su lectura.

Kaito comenzó a sentir los nervios acumularse en la boca del estomago. ¿realmente era necesario decirle? ¡Si!  Chilló una parte de su cabeza, Shinichi no merecía ser engañado. Era su amigo... Se removió frente al otro haciendo que Kudo alzara la mirada hacia él. 

— Yo... Necesito decirte algo.

— Pues, dime. 

Kaito apretó los labios moviendo sus manos insistentes contra su falda para apretarla con fuerza. — Yo... _Yo no soy una niña._

Soltó nervioso bajando la mirada para evitar la expresión, seguramente de asco, del otro. Su amistad había acabado, y por su culpa.

—¿Eso es todo?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Has venido a decirme algo que ya sabía?— preguntó con una ceja alzada  sin entender al otro.

— ¿Y-ya, sabías?— preguntó incrédula la " _niña_ "

—Me enteré hace un mes.

— ...

— No fue hasta después de un mes. Cuando intentaron molestarnos en el parque...

—¿Cómo?

Shinichi pareció perdido en sus pensamientos.

_— ¡_ _Déjenme_ _en paz!— Chilló_ _Kaiko_ _alejando las manos molestas de uno de los niños que se habían aglomerado para fastidiarle._

_— Eres demasiado molesta y_ _chillona_ _. — soltó uno de los niños volviendo a jalar uno de los moños de la chica, mientras dos más apretaban sus brazo contra el suelo._

_Kaiko_ _se molestó más removiéndose del agarre de los niños para poder defenderse. Pero eran demasiados, y_ _Shinichi_ _aún no llegaba con los helados, no quería que su amigo presenciara esto, y le viera así. No le gustaba estar acorralado, y menos verse vulnerable._

_Iba a comenzar a llorar por la frustración y por la falta de movimientos de sus brazos, hasta que escuchó la voz de_ _Kudo_ _revoloteando a su alrededor._ _Shinichi_ _se había acercado hacia los abusadores  lanzándole, al más cercano, uno de los conos de helado para hacer que se alejara de la chica. Tan concentrado estaba con el que había jalado el cabello de su amiga que no vio al otro que se estaba acercando  por detrás, hasta que le empujó fuera del alcance de la chica emitiendo un quejido por el dolor punzante en su espalda y cabeza, se quedó un buen rato con los ojos cerrados por el aturdimiento y el zumbido molesto en sus oídos._

_Kaito_ _jadeó_ _sorprendido  fruncir el ceño unos segundos después. Aprovechando la distracción de los niños, la chica se levantó empujando a uno de los chicos_ _mandándolo_ _al suelo, para luego patear a otro lejos de_ _Shinichi_ _. El anterior nombrado abrió los ojos sorprendido por el arrebato de la chica fijándose en un pequeño detalle muy particular, que seguramente ni los agresores ni ella se había percatado._

_Escuchó a los niños llorando mientras corrían a encontrarse con su madre para indicar que una niña los había golpeado sin compasión._ _Kaiko_ _refunfuñó algo mientras se sacudía el polvo de su vestido azul marino y se acercaba a su amigo._

_—_ _Shin_ _-_ _chan_ _...¿Estás bien?— preguntó limpiándose la mejilla para luego arrodillarse cerca de_ _Shinichi_ _y observar si estaba muy herido. Al ver que no, suspiró para luego mirarle._

_Shinichi_ _se retorció incómodo al ver los ojos llorosos de la niña para luego escuchar el chirrido agonizante que era el llanto de la menor. Rodó los ojos acariciando la cabeza de la muchacha._

_— Estoy bien,_ _Kaiko_ _, gracias por salvarme...— indicó acariciando más sus cabellos mientras suspiraba al percatarse, que claramente, la muchacha no pararía de llorar_.

Shinichi pareció regresar al presente volviendo a mirar al chico.

— Tu ropa interior.

—¿Mi ropa interior?— Preguntó sin entender bien — ¿Qué tiene de extraña mi ropa interior?

— Pues... No tanto la ropa, sino el pequeño bulto que se asomaba. Claramente las niñas no tiene eso, solo los niños...Aunque hay excepciones pero, no pareces una de ellas.— murmuró sintiendo las mejillas calientes.

Kaito se quedó un rato mirando al chico para luego sentir como su cuello y cara se iban calentando por la vergüenza.—¿V-viste mi ropa interior?

Shinichi pareció avergonzado sin notarlo bajando la mirada — No fue intencional, además el engañado fui yo.

—¡No puedes andar viendo la ropa interior de la gente! pero, yo...Lo siento, entenderé si ya no quieres ser mi amigo.

 

—¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo que no quería ser tu amigo por eso? Si te gusta usar ropa femenina, no tengo problema, son tus gustos.— _Además, te ves muy adorable con esa ropa_. Pensó avergonzado, eso era algo muy raro para un niño de su edad.

— ¡¿En serio?!— kaito volvió a chillar rodeando con sus brazos, el cuello del otro infante— me alegra que no estés enojado conmigo, estaba muy preocupado— murmuró dando saltos sobre el otro. —¿ Por qué no dijiste nada antes?

Shinichi le miró sin entender hasta qué llevó una mano a su cuello para pensar— Te veías tan alegre en esas ropas, que no pude decirte. Y pensé que te asustarías o algo así. 

—Oh... Ya veo Shin-chan... Gracias.

Shinichi se removió incómodo alejando al mago. _No abrazos._ Pareció escuchar Kaito, asintiendo para tenerle un espacio al otro. Sonrió nuevamente sentándose en el suelo frente al mayor de los dos. Tomó el libro que estaba leyendo el chico para hacer que se centrará en él nada más. Shinichi refunfuñó molesto cruzando sus brazos con indignación, mencionándole a Kaito algo sobre la importancia de los modales recalcando que Kaito carecía de eso.

kaito rió divertido inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

— Si quieres saber cómo averiguar mis trucos, un libro no te servirá Shin-chan.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer hasta aquí~
> 
>  
> 
> Lamento tener olvidado esto, estuve pasando unos problemas de depresión, donde tuve que verme con un terapeuta ( aun ando en terapia lol)  y no quería tocar los escritos hasta estar algo estable y no escribir algo  triste por mi estado de ánimo, pero al menos logré hacer algo feliz. Eso es bueno, ¿No? Como sea, luego sacaré los otros dos, en un par de semanas. También. Estuve escribiendo algo de Shinkai con temática Futanari pero aun estoy pensando si publicarlo o no, no he visto temática omegaverse/lésbico en los fandoms, o por lo menos no relevante, así que me lo pensaré antes de publicar algo extraño aquí. Por cierto, una última pregunta ¿Quieren que saque los capítulos de kaito trapito y anexarlos a una historia aparte de los oneshot? Igual solo serán 4 caps, así que no sé si les guste la idea.  
> Me pueden decir en los comentarios y si les apetece dejarme lindos kudos.
> 
> PD: disculpen lo de los signos torcidos, escribí esto desde el teléfono y parece que a veces el puto se pone aristócrata.
> 
> PD2: también pensé en un fic's de almas gemelas pero apenas llevo dos caps en borradores..
> 
> PD3: he mencionado lo mucho que amo la relación de los Kurobas??? XD me parecen adorables, más la relación de Toichi y Kaito ( probablemente eso me hace inclinarme por el incesto descarado hahahahhaha ) pero de igual forma amo su relación fraternal...
> 
> PD4: también pensé en algo con un kai depresivo hahahaha
> 
> Como que tengo demasiadas Posdatas, mejor me iré a dormir


End file.
